The Dazzlings Recruit
by tiguidi123
Summary: What would happen if there was a fourth member of the Dazzlings? A student named Cobalt Will thought his life was a little boring, so he decided to join the Dazzlings! A rewrite of Rainbow Rocks. (Pairings undecided) It's my first fanfic so please no flame and constructive criticism only. Thank you!
1. Prologue

**Hey everyone! I took some time to decide if I wanted to actually post somethink or not, and it seems that... well... that I posted something :D Anyway, this is a super short first chapter just so you can visualize my OC Cobalt Will. More chapters will come soon :P Reviews are always welcome!**

* * *

**The Dazzlings Recruit**

**PROLOGUE**  
**New girls at Canterlot High**

**(Normal POV)**

It was a big day in Canterlot High. Indeed, the preparations for the upcoming Musical Showcase were nearly completed. A lot of students were working on their songs around the school before classes. Of course, not everyone was participating in the Showcase. Such was the case with Cobalt Will and his friends Glass Check and Video Shot.

Cobalt is a blue-skinned student with blue jeans, black running shoes and a short-sleeved dark grey unzipped jacket with a black T-shirt beneath it. He completes his clothing with a pair of black wrist-bands. All of which fit perfectly with his dark blue eyes and mid-length black hair. Of course, he isn't seen anywhere without his signature fedora hat, which is dark blue with a black band around it.

He could watch the other students practice their music, but he was busy listening to the constant arguments between Glass and Video. These two always found a way to argue about anything, which was something Cobalt obviously disliked about them.

* * *

**(Cobalt's POV)**

_'Why do they ALWAYS argue? This is getting ridiculous... Heck, I'm starting to think that life would be better with those two if Sunset Shimmer actually managed to dominate the world... Those two would at least shut up...'_

"Okay, I'm going for a walk!", I said, losing my patience (which was rare, by the way). "You two just keep on arguing like always!"

Before they had a chance to say anything, I was already gone. As I walked toward the school, I saw three girls also walking toward the entrance.

'Hmm, never seen them before', I thought. 'They must be new.'

The girl in front had puffy golden yellow hair with a hairband that had spikes on it, with light yellow skin. Her outfit included a small pink jacket over a dark purple tank top, along with dark purple shorts with a gold belt that had a jewel for a buckle. She sported pink leggings with triangle-shaped marks upon them and had high heels with spikes lined up upon each heel.

The one on her right had purple hair with very pale blue streaks, having pigtails from star-shaped hair bands. Her skin was light pink, as she wore a turquoise jacket over a yellowish-white tank top, three wristbands upon each arm, and with reddish-pink pants held together by a belt with a star-shaped buckle.

The last girl, at the yellow-skinned one's left, sported wristbands with spikes on each arm, with light blue skin, and icy blue hair with sapphire blue stripes held up in a high ponytail. Her outfit was a maroon colored, button down shirt with a light maroon colored collar and sleeves. She wore a plain pink skirt, with the stitching clearly marked.

They all had an accessory in common: a pendant which seemed to be made with a heptagonal ruby with a black leather band. The three girls also shared raspberry-colored eyes.

"Meh, I got nothing to lose", I said, approaching them. "Might be better than listening to the constant arguments between those two idiots..."


	2. First contacts

**Hey guys! Told ya it wouldn't be long :P Anyway, this chapter is about Cobalt meeting the Dazzlings. I totally had NO idea what exactly to write, but I guess it'll do. The real fun will begin once the sirens and Cobalt get acquainted. Enjoy this small chapter and expect another one soon ;)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**  
**First contacts**

**(Cobalt's POV)**

"Hey! You new here?", I asked, coming near them.

"Hm? Oh yes, we just moved here not long ago.", said the yellow-skinned one, clearly uninterested. "We're coming here to sign up for this school."

"Huh?", started the blue-skinned girl. "Didn't we come here to dominate this worl..." She was interrupted by the purple girl, who punched her arm.

"Sonata, you idiot! Shut it!"

"Dominate the world, huh?", I asked, deadpan. "I'm afraid something similar has already been tried."

The girls exchanged nervous and confused glances. This confirmed my thoughts; they ARE up to something similar to what Sunset Shimmer did at the Fall Formal.

"Something similar? Like what?", asked Sonata.

"Oh, nothing. There's just a girl who turned into a demon and tried to dominate the world blah, blah, blah. But she's changed her ways now and is still at the school. Her name is Sunset Shimmer. Don't lie to me, I know that you're up to something, but don't worry, I saw nothing."

They all looked at me, obviously confused as to why I wouldn't tell everybody. I admit it, I'm badder than everyone thinks.

"Why would you do that?", said the yellow-skinned one, giving me a look.

"Well, for one, there's not enough action in this school, even though someone already tried to do that", I shrugged, rolling my eyes at that last statement.

"Must have been the culumn of magic we saw some months ago", mumbled the yellow-skinned, rubbing her chin.

"In any case, I didn't quite catch your names", I said, holding a hand. "I'm Cobalt Will by the way."

"My name is Adagio Dazzle", said the yellow-haired girl, shaking my hand.

"Aria Blaze", said the purple one, looking away.

"Hey Cobalt! I'm Sonata Dusk", said the blue girl, a big smile plastered upon her face.

"So, what's the plan?", I asked, sitting on a bench.

"Hmmf, why would we say that to you?", said Aria, clearly annoyed.

"Well...", I started, smiling. "First off, I can simply tell everybody about your plans if I want to." She glared at me when I said that.

"And second, it will surely be more entertaining than listening to those two", I finished, pointing at Glass and Video, who were still arguing about something.

"Heh, what a good blackmailer", mused Adagio, smirking. "Alright, you win. I suppose we can talk."

She then explained to me that they came from, surprisingly, Equestria, the same world Sunset Shimmer and Princess Twilight came from. Back there, they were (and still are, of course) sirens, a kind of mix between a pony and a fish/hippocampus, who used their powerful voices to bring disharmony in the pony nations. They then fed on the negative energy they emitted to become even more powerful. But, one day, a legendary wizard, Starswirl the Bearded, found a way to bring them to my world. Since then, the sirens were simply gathering energy for now, to prepare themselves to conquer our world.

I looked at each of them. "Okay, so in short, you're all here because a super powerful mage banished you here?"

"Hm-hm, that's pretty much it", said Sonata, still smiling.

Aria shrugged her shoulders. "Still, right now we're just searching for the magical source to take it's power."

"I see...", I pondered. "Anyway, classes will begin soon. I'll accompany you to the school."

As we were walking toward the entrance, Adagio spoke to me. "Say, Cobalt, may I ask you a question?"

"Yeah?"

"Since you know of our intentions, would you like to be... part of the plan?", she asked, smirking evilly.

Aria just facepalmed. "Really, Adagio? What makes you believe we can trust him? How can he help us anyway? He's not even a siren."

"I'll explain later", replied Adagio. "So, Cobalt?"

I paused for a moment, glanced at each of the sirens, then smirked. "Meh, don't have nothing interesting planned."

She then started smirking too. "Excellent. In that case, we would need to go to your Principal's office to sign up for this school. Care to guide us?"


	3. New students

**Here we are, another chapter! :D Ok this one is gonna be really short since I just copied the scene in the movie where we see Sunset Shimmer giving the Dazzlings the tour. And of course, I've added Cobalt to the mix. Enjoy!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**  
**New students**

**(Adagio's POV)**

As we waited in the lobby, we were greeted by a girl with fiery red and yellow hair.

"Hi! Are you the girls I'm supposed to show around?"

"We are", I replied, smirking.

"Hey Sunset!", Cobalt said, lightly elbowing me. I realised that she was the girl he was talking about a few minutes ago.

"Cobalt? You know them already?", asked Sunset.

"Hm-hm. Met them on the way back to school. Mind if I stick around during the tour?"

"Not at all", she said, smiling. "Anyway, let's get started."

"Canterlot High is a great school. You're really gonna love it.", she said as we started walking.

"Oh, yes", I replied. "We really sense there's something... magical about this place..."

"Oh you have no idea...", muttered Cobalt. I heard him and smirked.

Sunset Shimmer then took a good 15 minutes to show us around the school.

"That's the science lab", said Sunset, pointing to a room. "Computer lab is in there... Ooh! We're having a big musical showcase this week-end. The whole school is pretty much rallying around it..."

"A musical showcase...", I said with a small gasp, glancing at the other three, who smiled.

"I'm sure since you're new, Principal Celestia would like you sign up if you're interested."

"Well, we've been known to sing from time to time...", said Aria, looking at her nails.

"Helloooo!", interrupted Sonata. "We sing, like, all the time! It's how we get people to do what we want."

I groaned at her, making a 'shut up!' gesture with my hand, while gritting my teeth. Cobalt just facepalmed. Of course, I do understand him...

"Wha-What did I say?", said Sonata, awkwardly.

"What you MEANT to say is that being in a musical showcase sounds like a great way to meet other students", I replied for her.

"Ohhhh yeah... Th-What she said I meant to say. Thats what I meant. To say", she added, smiling sheepingly.

"Urgh... And what you WOULD have said if you weren't the WORST", said Aria.

"You are!", Sonata argued.

"You'll have to excuse them", I interrupted with an annoyed look. "They're idiots". Cobalt snickered at my comment. I got the feeling he's going to enjoy hearing those two argue...

"Hmph", they both replied, ending the argument.

Sunset Shimmer interrupted my thoughts by heading her hand toward my siren pendant. "Those are pretty! Where did you..." By instinct, I quickly grabbed her wrist, but released it as quickly.

"Hehehehe... Sorry... Those pendants means an awful lot to us. We'd just hate for anything to happen to them", I said, walking away with the girls and Cobalt. "Thank you for the tour."

"Heh, nice save back there", said Cobalt, who walked beside me.

"I'm used to it, trust me", I replied, glancing at Aria and Sonata. "In any case, we should go to your Principal's office again. We need to sign up for the showcase and do some... tweaks... to it."

"What do you mean by that?", asked Cobalt.

"You'll see...", I said, smirking maliciously.


	4. Battle of the Bands

**Hey guys! Yet another chapter :P This chapter is longer than the other ones, but most of it is the 'Battle of the Bands' song. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**  
**Battle of the Bands**

**(Cobalt's POV)**

"So, what are you gonna do?", I asked Adagio.

"We'll just give them a taste of our powers...", replied Adagio, smiling evilly.

"Isn't he just going to be hypnotised like anybody else would?", questioned Aria.

"If you and Sonata weren't arguing all the time, you'd probably know that he will not fall under our spell if we don't want him to", explained Adagio, a hint of annoyance in her voice. "Anyway, let me do the talking."

She knocked at Principal Celestia's door. We heard footsteps coming from behind the door.

"Yes? How may I help you?", said Celestia as she opened the door.

Vice Principal Luna then appeared from behind Celestia."Who is it, sister? Oh, it's you girls. What can we do for you?."

"We would like to participate in the upcoming Musical Showcase along with Cobalt here", said Adagio, pointing at me.

"All right", said Celestia. "I'll just need your team's name and you'll be all signed up."

"You can call us the Dazzlings. Oh, and may we make a... suggestion", asked Adagio, smirking evilly.

"Of course you can. What is it?"

Adagio, Aria and Sonata then started vocalizing. It was a beautiful melody, almost hypnotising, which, I'm pretty sure, was the indended effect.

"Haaaaaan haaaaaaaaan haaaaaaaaaaaaan... Haaaaaan haaaaan..."

The Principals eyes suddenly flashed green. No need to be a genius to say that the spell worked.

* * *

**(Aria's POV)**

"What?! You want HIM to be the main vocal with you?!", I shouted at Adagio.

"It'll be less suspicious that way", She replied. "Also, it will sound much better like this instead of having him in the back." I rolled my eyes at our leader's comment.

"Well, you do need to 'test' me, right?", Cobalt asked.

"sigh... I guess", I said, rolling my eyes.

"So in short, we sing, your magic will make them want to fight, you'll feed off the negative energy and if it happens to fall on the 'mysterious' magical thingy you saw some time ago, you'll just become demi-gods and rule over the world?", briefed Cobalt.

"Yup, pretty much it", said Sonata, smiling.

"Heh, I like it", replied Cobalt, smiling slyly.

It was lunch time, so obviously everyone would be in the cafeteria, which made things simpler for us.

When we arrived at the cafeteria doors, Adagio turned to face us. "This is it girls, the moment we've been waiting for!"

"Lunch!?", excitingly said Sonata, earning a facepalm from our leader.

"Ughhh... The chance to get our true Equestrian magic back..."

"Oh... right." Cobalt and I rolled our eyes at her obliviousness.

"Our voices are just strong enough to make them want something so badly, they'll fight to get it. Not to mention, we do have a new voice with us", continued Adagio, glancing at Cobalt, who smiled.

"So we're just gonna do what we ALWAYS do?", I said, unimpressed by the plan. "Stir up some trouble and feed off the negative energy? Some plan, Adagio..."

"It won't be the same as the times before!", she defended. "There is Equestrian magic here. Their negative energy will give us the power we need to get this entire world to do our bidding." She started to smile maliciously until Sonata cut her off.

"But we can still get lunch after though, right? It's Taco Tuesday!", she finished, drooling over a poster with 'Taco Tuesday' written on it.

"Sounds like a plan", said Cobalt, eyeing the same poster. 'Not him too...' I thought, rolling my eyes.

"Just follow my lead", cut Adagio.

"Or my lead", I said, stroking my chin.

"MY lead!", she repeated, grabbing me by the collar of my vest, while giving me a threatening look. She let go and turned toward Cobalt. "I'm counting on you here. Don't mess up."

"Yes, ma'am!", he replied with a salute.

Adagio turned again and pushed open the doors to the cafeteria.

* * *

**(Normal POV)**

Today seemed like a normal lunch time on a normal day. Everyone was doing their regular activities. However, on a certain table, Cobalt's friends were wondering where he could have been...

"WHERE is he?!", shouted Glass Check.

"How should I know?", said Video Shot. "He left us for no reason."

"Well maybe if you'd stop insulting my view on things, he may have stayed!"

"Pfff, look who's talki...", he was interrupted by the distinct sound of the cafeteria doors opening. By the now open doors stood three girls they have never seen before and... Cobalt?

"What is he doing with them? And who are they?", asked Glass to nobody in particular. He was even more surprised when they started vocalizing.

"Haaaaaaaan haaaaaaaan haaaaan... Haaaaaaaan haaaaaaaaan"

As they kept chanting, Glass and Video were really starting to get confused. Why would Cobalt ditch them for three girls he didn't know?

After a few moments, the song truly started...

**Adagio:** We heard you want to get together...  
We heard you want to rock the school...

**Cobalt:** We've thought of something that is better...  
Something that changes all the rules...

**Adagio:** Why pretend we're all the same?

**Cobalt:** When some of us shine brighter!

**Aria and Sonata:** Shine brighter!

**Adagio:** Here's a chance to find your flame...

**Cobalt:** Are you a loser or a fighter?...

**Dazzlings:** Me and you, you and me...  
Why don't we see who is better?  
We don't have to be, one in the same thing!  
Oh what's so wrong, with a little competition?  
Are you afraid of failing the audition?...

**Adagio:** You're a star you should know it...  
Yeah you rise above the rest!

**Cobalt:** It doesn't matter who you hurt...  
If you're just proving you're the best!

**Dazzlings:** Ahhhhhhhh! Ahhhhhhhhhhh-Ahhhhhhhhhh-Ahhhhhhhhhh...

**Dazzlings:** Battle! You want to win it?  
Let's have battle! Battle of the bands!  
Let's have a battle! We'll go all in it!  
Let's have a battle, battle, battle! Battle of the bands!

Suddenly, everyone in the cafeteria started to argue and yell against each other for no specific reason... Glass and Video also suddenly felt the urge to join the Musical Showcase and simply be better than everyone...

"I can beat you!", said a girl to another.

"Battle!"

"Ha! You wish!", replied another girl, confidently.

"Battle!"

"I sooo want this!", they heard Trixie shout.

"Battle!"

"Not if I get it first!", yelled a boy.

**Everyone:** Me and you, you and me!  
Why don't we see who is better?!  
We don't have to be, one in the same thing!  
Oh what's so wrong, with a little competition?!  
I'm going out, and winning the audition!

**Dazzlings:** Battle! We want to win it!  
Let's have a battle, battle of the bands!  
Let's have a battle! We'll go all in it!  
Let's have a battle, battle, battle! BATTLE OF THE BANDS!

The cafeteria, which, a moment ago, was calm and relatively peaceful, was now a warzone of yelling and arguing.

The only students who were apparently unaffected were Sunset Shimmer and her friends Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy and Applejack.

But the Dazzlings didn't notice, as they were feeding on the negativity, which manifested in the form of a green mist entering their pendents.

* * *

**(Cobalt's POV)**

'Wow! So that's the power of the sirens...' I thought to myself, staring in awe the green mist entering the pendents of my new friends.

"How come I'm not affected again?", I asked after they finished their 'meal'.

"We sirens have the power to choose who falls and who don't", replied Adagio.

"Heh, I'm starting to be jealous of your powers now", I said, smirking.

When I said that, I didn't see Adagio turning to face her allies, a sly smirk on her face.


	5. Welcome to the Herd

**There you go everyone, another chapter! But unfortunately, there will be more time between each chapter because the chapter you read were pre-written. Now I have to gradually write them :/ But anyway, I talked (or written?) enough for now, so enjoy!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 4**  
**Welcome to the herd**

**(Sonata's POV)**

"Excellent job Cobalt!", praised Adagio to Coby.

"No problem", he replied, smiling. "It was fun actually, and it was sooo worth it."

"Indeed", continued Adagio. "Soon, this school and then, the entire world will be willing to do what we want!" She then smirked evilly.

"Also, I like your singing voice!", I said, joining the conversation. "It sounds so good and natural!"

"Oh... it's nothing really...", he said, blushing from my compliment. "Guess I like singing..."

"Urrghh, don't get so touchy", Aria grumbled. "You two would make the worst couple ever..."

"Oh yeah? Well you two would make the worstiest couple of the worst!", I said defensively.

Coby facepalmed, hiding his face. Adagio simply rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry Sonata, he's all yours", continued Aria, smirking. "I don't plan on going out with humans."

Cobalt said nothing. His face was red and he turned to Adagio with a 'help me!' face.

She rolled her eyes again. "Alright girls, thats enough for now. Let the boy have some personal space."

"I'd like a little more time than 'for now'", I heard him mumble.

When his face got back to normal, he spoke again. "In any case, I don't know about you girls, but I have classes so I'll see you again later!" He then ran off, probably to his locker.

"So girls, what do you think of him?", asked Adagio.

I was quick to reply. "Ooh, well, he's kind, he sings well and he looks cute!"

"Grrr... No! What I mean is; do we let him stay with us!", said Adagio, irritated.

"Oh, okay... I say we keep him then!"

"I don't know... I still don't trust him, but he did a good performance so let's keep the kid for now.", said Aria.

Adagio then approached us with an evil smirk on her face. "Alright, then how about we TRULLY welcome him into the Dazzlings? He did deserve it."

Aria seemed thoughtful for a bit, then she answered. "Fine, but not now."

"Of course", simply replied Adagio.

"Sooooo...", I started. "What are we gonna do?"

"Urrghhh! You really are the worst, Sonata...", growled Aria.

* * *

**(Cobalt's POV)**

As I was walking toward my locker, I was intercepted by Sunset Shimmer and her friends, the Rainbooms.

"Cobalt, can we talk to you for a sec?", asked Sunset.

I smiled. "Sure Sunset. What is it?"

"I'll just get straight to the point." She looked a lot more serious now. "Who really are those girls? How did they make everyone fight each other during lunch and why are you with them?"

I thought about what to say for a moment. If I told nothing, it would seem very suspect. So I needed to tell them something not too far fetched and believable. Then it hit me; I tell them the truth. I'll just... cut parts of it.

"Well", I started. "To answer your questions in order... These girls are my new friends who, as you know, first came to school today. As for the fighting, before coming to the cafeteria, we talked with the Principal about changing the Showcase into a Battle of the Bands to 'spice' things up. The song we sang was just our way of telling this to everyone. As for the 'why I'm with them', well, I dunno really."

"Are you crazy!?", yelled Rainbow Dash, shaking me a little. "Sorry to break your bubble, but these three aren't normal! They were using magic or something!"

"What Rainbow Dash is trying to say", said Rarity. "is that these girls look suspicious and not the type of girls to spend time with."

"Don't worry guys.", I defended. "These girls are harmless. Trust me."

"... Alright, if you say so...", said Rainbow, going to her class. I bid farewell to the others too as we all went to class. I guess my lying part was good. I smirked at that thought.

* * *

**(Normal POV)**

The sirens were waiting for Cobalt to finish his classes and meet them by the school. Soon enough, they saw him exit and heading over to them once he noticed they were here. The four started to walk away from the school.

"So, how was school?", gleefully asked Sonata.

"Ugh, good I guess...", replied Cobalt, rubbing the back of his head. His expression then became serious. "I have some bad news though."

Adagio raised an eyebrow. "And what would this be?"

"To make it short, Sunset Shimmer and her friends seem unaffected by your spell. Also, they kinda pressed me into telling them what's going on, but I lied my way out."

Aria then chuckled evilly. "Heh-heh, you ARE badder than you look."

"I'll take that as a compliment", he simply said.

Adagio looked at him, with what it would seem to be a little surprise in her eyes. "You're actually getting along with Aria and you know each other for less than a day... That is rare..."

Aria shrugged her shoulders. "Whatever."

Cobalt turned to face Adagio, a small smile on his face. "It's just not my type to argue with others. Always being calm is part of my nature I guess."

Adagio was about to say something, but Sonata cut her. "Hey Coby, how about you come to our place tonight!"

Cobalt was a little taken aback by the sudden question.

"Ughhhhh I-I don't know", he stammered.

"What? Scared your hormones might blow up?", teased Aria.

Cobalt, sighed and reached for his cell phone. "Alright, alright. Just let me text my mother."

He waited a few moments for her to reply, then he got his answer.

"Alright girls, I'm good to go", said Cobalt, putting down his cell phone.

"Yay!", chimed Sonata, hugging Cobalt. "It will be the best sleepover ever!"

Adagio rolled her eyes. "You'll cuddle later, here we are."

She then opened the door to their home. The place rather big for an apartment. It had a living room, a kitchen, a bathroom and a room for each of the girls.

"Hmm, nice place", complimented Cobalt.

"Why of course", said Adagio. "Did you really expect us to have a small, dirty place?"

"I... guess not. Anyway, have any blankets I can use? I'll sleep on the couch I guess."

"Why bother sleeping on a couch?", asked Sonata, smiling as always. "You can just come sleep with me in my bed!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"What?", asked Sonata again, sheepishly.

Cobalt had his hands on his face. "You do realize that the way you said it felt completely wrong, right?..."

Sonata tilted her head in confusion, clearly not understanding. Cobalt then leaned toward Aria.

"Is she always this absent-minded?", he whispered.

"You haven't heard the last of it.", Aria plainly answered.

"Enough, you three!", cut Adagio, a little annoyed. "We'll deal with the sleeping problems later. We need to talk business."

"And by 'business', I suppose you're talking about our plans for the Battle of the Bands?", groaned Aria, rolling her eyes.

"Ughh, yes Aria, I am", replied Adagio, irritated. She then took some sheets of paper and gave them to Cobalt. "Here, these will be the songs we will play. Memorize them fast."

"Alright", he replied, looking at the lyrics.

Adagio then glanced at the other two sirens, who, after looking at each other, nodded. She then picked something in her pocket and spoke to Cobalt:

"Say, Cobalt. Since you have done a great job in helping us today and probably in the future, we have a gift for you. A choice, to be more precise."

Adagio then showed him what was in her hand: a beautiful heptagonal red amulet, like the ones the sirens had. Cobalt immediately knew what they were asking him...

"I suppose you know what this means then?", continued Adagio. "With this amulet, your voice will be even more beautiful and powerful, capable of controlling people. You will be able to feed on the negativity you cause. You will become one of us for real. You will become a siren, just like us."

Cobalt contemplated the amulet he now held in his hand. With this, he will be able to truly join the Dazzlings in their quest for power. But on the other hand, he knew that if he accepted this gift, it would result in him losing his humanity and... 'Wait... What's so bad with that?', though Cobalt. 'There won't be TOO much changes...'

He then started to chuckle. "Don't mind if I do, girls..."

This said, he put on the pendant, which shone a bright red light. When it subsided, Cobalt stood there, eyes closed, a sly smirk on his face. He then opened his eyes, which were now a dark raspberry color.

Adagio's face too crept with a smirk. "Alright then, how about we go to a certain cafe for you to have your first 'meal', hmm?"

"Sounds good to me", responded Cobalt, still smirking.

* * *

**Admit it, you totally didn't see that coming xD**


	6. Official welcome

**Hey guys! This chapter is pretty short compared with the last two ones, but a chapter is a chapter, huh? :D **

**A****nyway, just in case you were wondering, the reason why Cobalt got dark raspberry eyes in the last chapter was because each of the other siren has a shade of raspberry eye color. So I deduced that every siren possesses raspberry eyes x3**

**Also, in many fanfics I've read, the authors portrayed Adagio as the 'bitchy leader who doesn't care for anyone'. In my version, It'll be different. Yes, she's still the bossy and somewhat rude leader, but she still has a heart, right?**

**Anyway, onward to the chapter before I bore you all to death, enjoy!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 5**  
**Official welcome**

**(Cobalt's POV)**

We returned to the Dazzlings's apartment tired, but full. Full of negative energy. Adagio explained to me how to use my new power to cause tension and then absorb the energy. I tried this in the cafe near the apartment and I must say, I don't regret my choice one bit!

Absorbing negative energy feels... refreshing. When I sing, I can sense the magic in my voice entering others' mind, causing them to fight and argue with each other. Then, the green mist is created and enters my pendant. I felt my power growing with each take.

"So? How do you feel, Cobalt?", asked Adagio when we entered the living room.

"I'd say I feel... negative", I replied, which earned a chuckle from the girls. "Seriously though, I love these powers of yours."

Adagio's smirk grew wider. "Well, you did tell us that you were jealous of our powers, didn't you?"

"I guess I did say that. And at the end, I'm not regretting anything. Oh, and not to mention these badass new eyes I got!", I exclaimed dramatically, pointing at my now dark raspberry eyes. "I'll need a change of clothes to match them..."

Sonata then jumped to me, her eyes beaming. "Ooh, if you want, I have some purple shirts you might like!"

Before I could reply to her about how wrong it sounded, she already took my arm and dragged me into her room. I could still hear the small laughs from Aria and Adagio.

* * *

**(Adagio's POV)**

When Sonata dragged Cobalt to her room, Aria and I couldn't help but laugh a little at his expression.

"By the end of this, he'll completely have gone mad because of Sonata", said Aria, still smiling.

"Heh, we never know", I replied. "Anyway, we still need to prepare ourselves. There is a small party tomorrow where all participant of the Battle of the Bands will be. We'll have one more chance to get that Equestrian magic."

Aria nodded and went to her room to get some blankets for Cobalt.

A few minutes later, Cobalt and Sonata returned, the former now wearing a dark purple shirt underneath his grey jacket. It actually matched pretty well with his eyes.

"Still can't believe you had T-shirts made for guys in your closet..."

She simply shrugged her shoulders. "What's the difference? Shirts are shirts, aren't they?"

He facepalmed. "Ugh, forget I said anything."

"Enough for now", I interrupted. "We should all get some sleep. We will need to go to school tomorrow. If some people aren't affected by our spell, we will still need to play the students."

Aria groaned, clearly not agreeing with the plan. Sonata actually looked like she was happy with it. Cobalt shrugged his shoulders; just another typical day for him, albeit a little different of course.

"Alright then, good night", said Cobalt.

Aria and Sonata headed to their room, but I turned to Cobalt.

"Cobalt, before I go, I have one last thing to tell you." He raised an eyebrow. I smiled at him. Not one of my habitual malicious smile, but a genuine smile. "Welcome to the Dazzlings."

He smiled and winked at me before going to sleep.

* * *

**See? Adagio IS kind when she wants to xD Just don't tell Aria or Sonata :P**


	7. Preparations

**Hey guys! Another chapter down the road!**

**Also, I've noticed that in the movie, Sunset Shimmer said to the Dazzlings that the Musical Showcase was going to be in the week-end and later, Sonata said her (awesome and memorable) Taco Tuesday line. See the problem?**

**The week-end is three days away from Tuesday (starting Friday after school), so... yeah, I have to stall for time xD**

**Anyway, enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 6**  
**Preparations**

**(Aria's POV)**

This morning, before going to school, Adagio completely assaulted us with 'don't mess up girls! It's our only chance' and 'act natural, girls! Some of them aren't under our spell'. Ughhh... Sometime I think she's the only reason I'm impatient most of the time...

"So if I remember correctly, today we don't really do anything?", asked Cobalt. "I mean, we go to the party tonight and then what?"

"Remember that Sunset Shimmer and her friends are, according to Cobalt, unaffected by our spell somehow", replied Adagio. "If they come to the party, it will give us one more chance to steal their negative energy or see why they are unaffected by our powers."

"Works for me", said Cobalt, putting his hands into his pockets.

The road to school was somewhat calm, nothing important happening. Sonata and I were arguing like always while Adagio and Cobalt small talked about this and that. But I didn't really listen to them.

When we arrived by the school's entrance, as if on queue, we all heard the highly annoying sound of a school bell, meaning classes were about to start.

"Well, looks like I'm on my own 'till lunch", stated Cobalt, checking his schedule. "Good luck, girls." He then ran off toward his class.

When he was out of earshot, Adagio turned to face us. "You know girls, I'm actually glad he came to join us."

I raised an eyebrow at her statement. "Mind to tell us why?", I asked.

"He's not an idiot", she answered bluntly, to which I glared at her.

* * *

**(Normal POV)**

Cobalt was in his math class, by far the subject he hated the most, even though he had good grades. _'It's too complicated for nothing'_ he always thought.

He just finished his exercises and waited for the bell to ring, but Sunset Shimmer, who was seated next to him, leaned close.

"Hey, Cobalt", she whispered. "Can I talk to you before next class?"

"Uhm, sure. About what?", he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You'll know soon enough. By the way, the rest of the girls will be there."

_'Great...'_, he thought. _'Guess I'm in for more questioning. I'll have to be more careful about this one, considering my eyes and pendant...'_

"Okay, I'm here", said Cobalt as he approached Sunset Shimmer's locker, surrounded by the other girls. "What did you want to talk about?"

"The Dazzlings! What else?!", said Rainbow Dash, looking annoyed. She then noticed his new pendant. "And what the hell are you doing with _that_!?"

He pointed at the magical artifact. "This? Adagio gave it to me as a sign of friendship, you could say, proving that I'm part of their group, etc. etc.." Again, it wasn't a lie. He just bent the truth to his advantage.

"Look, Cobalt, I'll go straight to the point again", said Sunset. "We think that those girls will soon do something really bad to..."

"Why do you keep thinking that?", interrupted Cobalt, irritated. "Me and the girls just sang in the cafeteria and here you are, accusing them of being evil conquerors!"

Sunset sighed before continuing. "We're just not taking chances, okay?"

Pinkie Pie then jumped between Cobalt and Sunset. "Yeah and it would be very bad if it would happen like in the Fall Formal with Sunset Shimmer transforming into a demon and enslaving everybody!"

"Y-Yeah", said the fiery haired girl, rubbing the back of her head. "Anyway, Cobalt, we trust you and we hope that if the Dazzlings do something suspicious, you're gonna tell us."

"I think I can manage that", responded the black haired boy, smiling. "In any case, I have to get going. See you later!" And with that, he began to trail off.

When he was out of sight, Rainbow Dash leaned on to Sunset. "You don't trust him, right?"

-"Unfortunately, no", replied Sunset, looking at the floor.

* * *

**(Cobalt's POV)**

After my morning classes, I walked my way to the cafeteria, where the other sirens waited for me at a table situated somewhat in the back.

"Anything new?", I asked, sitting beside Adagio.

"Just boring and useless classes", said Aria. "How can you even manage to survive in a world like that?"

"I have my ways", I shrugged.

"How about you, Cobalt?", Adagio asked me. "Anything on your side?"

I became serious when she asked me. "Sunset Shimmer and her friends are sure that you're the cause of the school's disharmony. They even asked me to 'keep an eye on you'. They seem to trust me, but I doubt it. They did see my pendant."

"I see...", pondered Adagio, stroking her chin. "I'm afraid we cannot do anything with that for now."

"What are we gonna do, then?", I asked.

"We're going to the party as planned", replied our leader. "Our priority is finding the magical source and take it."

"Sounds simple enough", I said. I then realized something. "But the showcase is in two days. What are we gonna do until then?"

"We're going to prepare ourselves for our ultimate reward...", answered Adagio, with a dark looking face.

"Anyone hungry?", asked Sonata out of nowhere. "Cause we didn't pick anything yet..."

Adagio grunted, irritated after being interrupted by such a question while Aria rolled her eyes and looked away. Me, however, started chuckling at my new friend's randomness.

"Hehe, now that you mention it", I said, still chuckling. "I'm pretty hungry. How about we go take something?"

That said, I left with a smiling Sonata to go take some food, leaving Aria and Adagio alone at our table.


	8. Party Crashers

**Hello everyone :) Here's another chapter, just for you :D Most of this chapter is (obviously) the party, as shown in the movie. In any case, enjoy!**

**P.S.: Thanks for the kind reviews! Greatly appreciated!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 7**  
**Party Crashers**

**(Cobalt's POV)**

After school was over, I went to my house to drop my schoolbag and do some preparations for tonight's little party. If everything goes according to plan, me and the girls will have a lot of negative energy to take.

I opened the door to leave the house, but my mom called me before I stepped out.

"Where are you going, honey?", she asked, with questioning eyes.

"Oh, I'm going to a school party", I replied, smiling. "It's a party where the participants in the school's Battle of the Bands goes to, ugh... learn the rules I guess? Not so sure about this though..."

My mom looked at me with her eyebrow raised. "Didn't you tell me you and the guys weren't in it?"

_'Oh damn...'_

"Well, you see...", I stuttered, scratching the back of my head. "Actually, I'm not with them.", I said. "I'm with other friends I met not long ago."

"Oh, okay then." She was about to return to what she was doing but she instead eyed me a little. More precisely, at my own eyes. Dammit.

"Uhm, Cobalt? What happened to your eyes?" She lowered her gaze a little. "And what's this new necklace of yours?"

"Oh, it's n-nothing, mom", I assured her. "Just a pendant and uhm, eyes lenses, courtesy of my friends", I said, with a sheepish smile.

"Wow, they look so real!", exclaimed my mom. "Anyway, have fun at the party!" Whew, that was too close for comfort...

That said, I left the house with a goodbye and headed toward the school.

* * *

**(Adagio's POV)**

Me and the other two girls were waiting for Cobalt to show up at the school's entrance. We saw a couple of students enter now and then. That made me chuckle darkly.

"Look at this, girls", I said, smirking. "So much negative energy right in our grasp, only waiting to be taken away..."

"Hey, isn't that Coby's friends over there?", asked Sonata, looking at two boys walking toward the entrance.

Indeed, it was Glass Check and Video Shot, who decided to sign up for the Battle of the Bands after our performance in the cafeteria.

They seemed to have noticed us and glared at us when they passed.

"Looks like we won't be making any friends here", I noted, a sly smirk across my face.

"Gee, what made you think that?", mocked Aria, an eyebrow raised.

Before I could think of a comeback, I heard the distant calling of Cobalt.

"I'M HERE! I'M HERE!", he shouted, approaching us.

"What took you so long?", groaned Aria.

He shrugged his shoulders. "Parents", was his simple reply.

"Enough", I cut. "Let's get going."

* * *

**(Cobalt's POV)**

Me and the girls entered the gymnasium, to see the other bands in a small argument between each other.

"Oh, no! No one's mingling!", said Adagio in false surprise. "It's like there's some kind of underlying tension that could bubble to the surface at any minute!"

"It's the fruit punch, isn't it?", asked Sonata, holding a cup and a bottle of grape juice. "I knew I put too much grape juice!" Me and Aria rolled our eyes while Adagio facepalmed.

"It's not the fruit punch!", Adagio said angrily. "It's us!"

"But the punch is awful, too", admitted Aria.

"What do you know about good fruit punch?", asked Sonata, holding the cup in front of Aria's face.

"More than you!", said Aria, putting her arm away.

"Do not!", said Sonata, slapping her in the face.

"Do too!", replied Aria, brushing Sonata's hair upward. I helped her fix her hair as Adagio walked over.

"This is just the kickoff party", she said ominously. "Imagine what a tizzy they'll be in by the time the Battle of the Bands starts."

"Yeah", I said, smirking. "The fun is just beginning after all." Adagio nodded, smirking as well.

"There isn't going to be a Battle of the Bands!", shouted a voice that I seemed to recognise.

I turned around and I saw the same lavender skinned girl that saved the school from Sunset Shimmer at the Fall Formal; Princess Twilight Sparkle, the pony princess from Equestria, the dimension my siren friends came from.

"We're gonna make sure of that!", she continued, standing with the Rainbooms. "Alright, girls, let's do this!", she said to her friends, as they started holding hands.

I started backing up a little. The last time Princess Twilight used her magic, it didn't end well for Sunset Shimmer as she was ripped of her powers. And in this case, me and the other sirens were the targets.

"Friendship is Magic!", she shouted, her eyes closed. But nothing happened, leaving an awkward silence in the gym. I smirked internally; their magic didn't seem to work.

"Uh, weren't there rainbows and lasers and stuff last time?", Rainbow Dash asked Twilight.

"I don't understand", said Twilight. "We're all together again. Why isn't this working?"

While they were mumbling to themselves after what happened or rather, what didn't happen, me and the other Dazzlings looked at each other, eyebrows raised and shoulders shrugged.

"Uhhhhmmm, ok?", I finally said.

"Talk about throwing down the gauntlet!", exclaimed Adagio, loud enough for everyone to hear her. "This group is obviously serious about winning! A little cocky though, aren't they?"

I started to smile deviously, as I knew where she was going with this.

"Claiming there won't really have a battle", continued our leader. "Seems they think they already have this thing all locked up."

" Not if the Great and Powerful Trrrrrixie have anything to do with it!", exclaimed Trixie.

"Whatever, Trixie!", said Flash Sentry. "We're the best band at CHS!"

"No! The Crusaders are gonna win!", shouted Applebloom, Applejack's little sister.

The arguing quickly escalated to shouting and yells, while we sensed the negative energy they were producing go into our necklaces. Adagio grinned as she grabbed her gem.

"Nice one, boss", I complimented.

She smiled back. "It seems Cobalt was right after all", she said. "We may have found what we're looking for. Or rather, it found us."

Me and Aria looked at each other and smiled nastily. Sonata, on the other hand, looked at us in confusion and shrugged her shoulders, not understanding what Adagio was referring to. Aria slapped her face while I sighed.

"Magic!", shouted Adagio. "Don't you see!? Everyone else has fallen under our spell. But not these girls. Like Cobalt said, these girls are special.", she said with a dark smile as Twilight, Sunset and the other girls exited.

"But how are we gonna take their magic if they aren't under our spell?", I questioned.

"We'll find a way", replied Adagio.

"Ugh, can we go home now?", groaned Aria. "This party is so boring."

"Fine", answered Adagio. "See you tomorrow, Cobalt."

The girls turned around to go, but my phone beeping interrupted them. It was my mom texting me about...

"Hey girls, good news!", I said to them. "My mom's going to a friend's for the rest of the week, so I'm all yours!"

Adagio and Aria looked at me with an eyebrow raised while Sonata tilted her head with a confused look.

"... Not the best choice of words, right?", I deadpanned.

They nodded but I found myself being crushed by a hug, courtesy of Sonata.

"Yay! You're coming with us for the rest of the week~", she said playfully.

"Y-Yeah, I guess. If you don't mind, of course", I said, looking at Adagio and Aria.

"Yes you can come", answered Adagio. "You're one of us after all."

"Whatever", said Aria. "Wouldn't want Sonata to be away from her boyfriend."

"Ha-ha", I replied sarcastically. "Let's just get going."


	9. Normal Life

**Wow! Already more than a thousand views?! I'm impressed that a lot of people are reading this :D This deserves a chapter! Enjoy everyone!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 8**  
**Normal Life**

**(Normal POV)**

A day has passed since Cobalt settled himself with Adagio, Aria and Sonata. Not much has happened since the party, except a small 'meal' at the café near the apartment.

Cobalt was reading a book while Aria and Sonata were playing a video game beside him. Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Adagio was making dinner. They looked just like ordinary teenagers living in the same apartment.

"Dinner's ready!", shouted Adagio from the kitchen.

Cobalt glanced at the kitchen for a second before closing his book and putting it on the small shelf beside him, while Aria groaned, paused the game and walked toward the kitchen with a smiling Sonata behind her.

The three were surprised by the meal Adagio made. Normally, she would make small, fast-to-make meals. But before them stood an all-dressed, homemade pizza!

Sonata and Cobalt started drooling immediately at the sight of the pizza. Aria raised an eyebrow instead.

"Uhm, Adagio? Is there a special reason for this?", she asked, taking her place beside Cobalt, facing Sonata.

"Do I need a reason to make a good meal from time to time?", Adagio replied, falsely hurt.

"I mean that it has been hundreds of years since we came here, and it's maybe the third time you make us a meal like that.", explained Aria, rolling her eyes.

Adagio sighed, but Cobalt looked at them with some confusion in his look.

"Hundreds of years?", he repeated. "You're exaggerating, right?"

Adagio chuckled at his question. "No, Cobalt, it's true all right. It has been hundreds of years since that blasted unicorn sent us to this world and we lived on ever since."

"Wow...", said the black haired boy, amazed. "So basically, you three are immortal, right?"

The Dazzlings leader chuckled again. "Not just us, Cobalt. Do I need to remind you that you're a siren too?"

He looked at her with some confusion, then widened his eyes in realisation. "I'm immortal too?"

Aria scoffed at his surprise. "Heh, good job, genius."

"Hey!", he retorked. "It's not everyday that you learn you became an immortal not long ago!"

The grumpy siren rolled her eyes and resumed eating her slice. The table went silent for a couple of minutes until Cobalt spoke up:

"Just asking, why do we need to sing that much songs for the Battle of the Bands? Can't we just sing and, well, control everyone?"

"We still need to get the magic inside those other girls", replied Adagio. "You can say that we're stalling for time until we find a solution."

"Fair enough", said Cobalt. "Good pizza, by the way.", he added, finishing his plate.

"Thank you. I've had some years of practice", smiled the siren leader, putting the plates in the dishwasher.

"You know", said Cobalt. "I didn't think I could have an everyday talk with all of you, considering the fact that you're trying to dominate the world and all..."

"What's THAT supposed to mean?", growled Aria, irritated.

Cobalt quickly held up his hands in defense. "N-Nothing important!", he quickly said.

"Yeah, that's what I thought", muttered the purple siren, rising from her chair and going into her bedroom.

"Geez, is she always that aggressive?", asked Cobalt, an eyebrow raised.

"Actually, you're on her good side", replied Sonata, who has been silent for a while. "I think I'll go to bed", she continued, "the Battle of the Bands is tomorrow after all. Good night!" That said, she went into her bedroom and closed the door.

* * *

**(Cobalt's POV)**

"Already tomorrow, huh?", I mused.

"Yes, but tomorrow is only the first part", said Adagio. "The finale is going to be held Saturday night."

"I wonder why...?", I asked to no one in particular.

"I also heard from some students that the school rented an outdoors stage", continued our leader. Then, a devilish smile started to form on her face. "Thus, bringing even more people to hear our songs, since it's outdoor and free to spectate."

"I see", I nodded. "One last thing, how can you be certain that we're going to make it to the finals? We never know..."

"Do I need to remind you that we have this game completely in our pocket?", replied Adagio, still smiling. Oh yeah, I forgot we kinda control everyone... "Still, I'm pretty sure that we won't even need our powers to get us to the finals.", she continued.

"I guess so", I said, smiling. "Anyway, I'll go to sleep too. Good night, boss."

"Good night."

That said and done, I went to the living room, where my makeshift bed was, adjusted the blankets and closed the game that Aria and Sonata forgot to close themselves. Not long after I was installed on the couch, I slowly felt my body relax as I was falling asleep. This week-end is gonna be different from the others, that's for sure...


	10. Battle of the Bands! Part 1

**Hey guys! Thank you all for reading this :P Here's another chapter (which is another part of the movie)! Enjoy the first round of the Battle of the Bands!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 9**  
**Battle of the Bands! Part 1**

**(Cobalt's POV)**

The following day was pretty much uneventful, like yesterday. That is, during classes. But right now, the moment we've been waiting for finally arrived! The Battle of the Bands will start in a few minutes and, if the plan works perfectly, the whole school will be under our grasp.

Me and the girls sat on a small bench at the top of the stands, waiting for Principal Celestia and Vice-Principal Luna to make their speech.

"Welcome to the first ever Canterlot High School Battle of the Bands!", Principal Celestia greeted over the microphone as every band was gathered in the gymnasium upon the stands. "I believe I speak for everyone when I say it is by far the greatest thing we have ever done here at this school!", she continued, making the students cheer. "We are so glad our three newest students along with Cobalt Will encouraged us to turn this event into something exciting!", she finished, pointing us out.

"But as this is now a competition,", pointed Vice-Principal Luna, "we can only choose one winner. Who is it going to be?" Luna's question brought more arguing between the different bands, and the negative energy that billowed out from the students flowed into our necklaces.

"You all feel that?", asked Adagio. "Our true power is being restored", she said, making us laugh maniacally, but our leader gestured us to stop when she saw the Rainbooms enter the gym. "And that's before we've tapped into the strongest magic here."

But the Rainblossoms, or whatever they're called, aren't under our spell", noted Aria. "How exactly are we supposed to get to their magic?", she asked with an annoyed look on her face.

"The Rainbooms are just as capable of falling apart as anybody else", replied Adagio. "They just need a little... push in the wrong direction.", she added with a gesture. "I have a feeling everyone here is going to be lining up to give them a shove."

"Shhhhhh!", I shushed her. "It's starting." She rolled her eyes before turning toward the stage.

The first band on stage was Snips and Snails, performing like rappers, wearing backward caps, sweatshirts, baggy pants over big shoes with pairs of glasses. Snips was beatboxing poorly as Celestia and Luna observed them as the judges.

"_Aw, yeah! Snips and Snails indahouse, yo!_", exclaimed Snails with some hand gestures.

"_They call me MC Snips and that ain't no lie_", rapped Snips. "_My favorite food is like pumpkin pie!_"

"_And here is Snails, I like whales_", rapped Snails. "_When I go to the beach, I always bring my pails!_"

"_Everybody knows my favorite color is orange_", rapped Snips as he jumped near the edge of the stage. "_My rhymes are so fly, you better... uh... um..."_

"_Than an orange, yo!_", finished Snails.

"_Yeah!_", said Snips.

"_Yeah!_", yelled Snails.

"_Represent!_", shouted Snips. Celestia and Luna looked on nervously while everyone else was tired of the annoying rapping. Snips and Snails continued to beatbox poorly. Me, Adagio and Aria couldn't help ourselves but to giggle at the horrendousness of the rap, but Sonata seemed to enjoy it.

"How can you stand this?", I asked her, still giggling. "It's horrible!"

"I dunno, it sounds good", was her simple reply, to which I slapped myself, before turning my head toward the stage.

"_Bam! That just happened!_", exclaimed Snips.

"_Aw, yeah! We out!_", said Snails as he and Snips went back to back.

"_Snips and Snails outta here!_", said Snips. The two of them then dropped their microphones onto the stage, causing a large amount of feedback, making almost everyone cringe cover their ears.

"Please do not drop the microphones.", said Celestia to the duo.

"Yeah! Bam!", said Snips as he and Snails high fived before they walked off the stage, laughing.

"That rap made my day!", I exclaimed.

"Speak for yourself", said Aria. "It sucked!"

"Exactly!", I replied, laughing.

Minutes passed, and some more bands went up the stage, played their song, and went off the stage. It wasn't excellent, but it was way better than Snips and Snails' rapping.

Soon enough, the Rainbooms, along with Princess Twilight, arrived on the stage and prepared themselves, with Twilight as the lead singer, Rainbow Dash on the guitar, Applejack on the bass, Rarity on a keytar, Fluttershy on a tambourine and Pinkie Pie on the drums.

"One! Two!", the latter exclaimed as she bangned her drumsticks together, indicating that they were about to start.

* * *

**Rainbooms: **We've just got the day, to get ready

And there's only so much time to lose

Because tonight, yeah, we're here to party

So let's think of something fun to do

We don't know (we don't know) what's gonna happen

We just know (we just know) it's gonna feel right

All our friends are here

And it's time to ignite the lights

At that moment I saw Rarity's arms being lifted off by... was that magnets? I looked up and tried to contain myself not to laugh. Photo Finish and her friends were up in the catwalk and magnetized the metal fringes on Rarity's outfit, removing her hands from the keytar.

Photo Finish was taking control of the magnets as she swung them from left to right. Rarity swayed back and forth as Applejack seemed to take notice of how oddly she was moving, especially when she accidentally knocked her hat off her head onto the neck of her bass.

**Rainbooms:** Shake your tail 'cause we're here to have a party tonight

Shake your tail, shake your tail

Shake your tail 'cause we're here to have a party tonight

Shake your tail, shake your tail

Twilight: So what you didn't get it right the first time

"Boring!", stated Applebloom from the crowd before she, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo began to leave. Pinkie responded by flipping one of her drums, shooting out confettis from it.

**Pinkie:** Laugh it off, no one said it is a crime

**Rarity:** Do your thing, you know you're an original

**Applejack:** Your ideas are so funny that they're criminal

_Ohhhhhh-ahhhhh!_

Twilight then began chocking when a confetti fell into her mouth. Fluttershy helped her by smacking her tambourine on her back, causing the paper piece to fly right out of her mouth. As that happened, I saw Flash Sentry and his teammates leaving the gym, causing Twilight, to look around nervously.

**Rainbooms:** We've just got the day, to get ready

And there's only so much time to lose

Because tonight, yeah, we're here to party

So let's think of something fun to do

Suddenly, the spotlight began to shine over Fluttershy and, shy as she is, she tried to move away from it, but the light followed her constantly. She was forced to go behind Pinkie's drum set, where the light couldn't reach her.

**Rainbooms:** We don't know (we don't know) what's gonna happen

We just know (we just know) it's gonna feel right

All our friends are here

And it's time to ignite the lights!

Shake your tail 'cause we're here to have a party tonight

Shake your tail, shake your tail

Shake your tail 'cause we're here to have a party tonight

Shake your tail, shake your tail

Shake your tail 'cause we're here to have a party tonight

Shake your tail, shake your tail

Shake your tail 'cause we're here to have a party tonight

Shake your tail, shake your tail

Shake your tail 'cause we're here to have a party tonight!

* * *

"That's what I call sabotage at the first degree", I stated after the Rainbooms' song.

"True, but I admit that they still sound better than most of the bands here.", said Adagio. "Come, let's follow them.", she added as she saw the Rainbooms exit the gym.


	11. Battle of the Bands! Part 2

**Hey guys! Managed to write another chapter before my weeklong school break :P But do not expect an update until next week because I will be out of town :( But anyway, enjoy the second part of the Battle of the Bands!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 10**  
**Battle of the Bands! Part 2**

**(Adagio's POV)**

Cobalt, the other girls and myself were following the Rainbooms through the school, close enough to hear what they were saying, but still somewhat hidden.

"So... Now what?", asked Sonata.

"Wait...", said Cobalt. "Flash Sentry and his band exited the gym too, right?". I nodded in confirmation. Then a smile formed on his face. "_*ahem*_ We've got to stop bumping into each other like this.", he said. I looked at him with an eyebrow raised, not knowing what it meant.

* * *

"We really need to stop bumping into each other like this", we heard Princess Twilight say.

"Knew it", said Cobalt as he walked passed me toward the voice. I looked at the other girls and they just shrugged their shoulders.

"Uh, you guys hear something?", asked Flash to his band mates.

"Nope, nuh-uh", they replied. Twilight, who seemed oblivious as to what they were doing, repeated a little louder.

"I said, we have to stop-"

"There it is again. So annoying.", interrupted Flash, turning away from Twilight.

* * *

"Should've brought popcorn", commented Cobalt, to which I rolled my eyes.

* * *

"Why are you acting like this?", asked Twilight. "I thought we were friends." Her comment made Flash breath angrily through his nose.

"Yeah, and then you decide to come back here just so you can beat me in the Battle of the Bands!", he stated, angry. "I want this, Twilight, and you're trying to take it from me! Some friend."

"That's not why-"

"Come on, Twilight", interrupted Applejack, grabbing her arm. "We've got things to do." They then began to walk away.

"You really think you're gonna help them?!", said Flash mockingly. "Ha! I bet you have no idea what you're even doing!", he continued, making tears form in Twilight's eyes. She wiped them away and followed the other Rainbooms.

"Tears already?", I asked sarcastically when they were out of earshot. "This is only the first round", I said, making the others laugh. But the laughing was interrupted by the loudspeaker.

"The next band to take the stage will be Trixie and the Illusions", announced Celesteia through the loudspeaker.

"Better head back", I said. "We're supposed to on after Trixie."

We turned to corner in the alleyway leading to the gymnasium, but put my arm down to stop Sonata as we saw none other than Sunset Shimmer leaning on the wall next to the door.

"You're never gonna get away with this", she said as she stood up from the wall.

"Why? Because _you_ didn't?", I asked sarcastically, surprising her. "Oh, we know all about you, Sunset Shimmer", I said as I walked slowly around her. "You've got quite the reputation at Canterlot High, isn't that right, Cobalt?", I asked the male siren beside us.

"Got that one right.", he replied, smirking.

"I've changed! I'm in a much better place now!", Sunset claimed.

"Waiting in the wings while your friends have all the fun?", taunted Aria, walking around Sunset as well.

"Oh, yes", I continued. "You girls are so tight. And yet... they didn't ask you to be in the band."

"Probably afraid no one will want to see them if _she_ was in the group", said Aria.

"Too bad! So sad!", chimed Sonata, making Sunset feel even worst.

"If it's any consolation, no one is going to remember you at all by the time we're done.", I said, bumping her with my hip as I passed beside her, as did Sonata. She held her arm in discomfort as she thought about what we said, but she turned toward Cobalt.

"Cobalt, how could you do this to us?", she asked.

"You did, didn't you?", he replied darkly as he entered the gym with us.

* * *

**(Cobalt's POV)**

"Geez, that was dark.", noted Aria as we went backstage.

"Heh, it's all in the voice", I joked, winking at her, making her roll her eyes.

"Remember, we want to save the good stuff for when our full power has been restored", explained Adagio as our necklaces sparkled.

"Ugh, still can't believe he's gonna be second lead singer", groaned Aria, pointing at me. But I looked at her with a sly smirk.

"'Aria' mad?", I asked, smirking. She glared at me, unnamused.

"After this, I'd watch myself if I were you.", she threatened. I rolled my eyes and the curtain then came up.

* * *

**(Normal POV)**

**Dazzlings:** Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh

You didn't know that you fell

Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh

**Adagio:** Now that you're under our spell

Blindsided by the beat

Clapping your hands, stomping your feet

You didn't know that you fell

**Cobalt, Aria and Sonata:** Oh-whoa-oh-oh-oh

**Adagio:** Now you've fallen under our spell

**Cobalt, Aria and Sonata:** Oh-whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh

**Dazzlings:** We've got the music, makes you move it

Got the song that makes you lose it

We say 'jump', you say 'how high?'

Put your hands up to the sky

We've got the music, makes you move it

Got the song that makes you lose it

We say 'jump', you say 'how high?'

Put your hands up to the sky

Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh

You didn't know that you fell

Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh

Now that you're under our spell

**Cobalt:** Listen to the sound of my voice

Soon you'll find you don't have a choice

Captured in the web of my song

Soon you'll all be singing along

**Dazzlings:** We've got the music, makes you move it

Got the song that makes you lose it

We say 'jump', you say 'how high?'

Put your hands up to the sky

We've got the music, makes you move it

Got the song that makes you lose it

We say 'jump', you say 'how high?'

Put your hands up to the sky

Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh

You didn't know that you fell

Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh

Now that you're under our spell

Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh

You didn't know that you fell

Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh

Now that you're under our...

**Adagio:** Spell...

Adagio laughed maniacally as she, Cobalt, Aria and Sonata were absorbing the negative energy from all the students who were fighting. Flash Sentry angrily threw his arms down after seeing his band being defeated, walking out of the gym angrily.

As the sirens were walking out of the stage to sit in the stands, Aria punched Cobalt on the arm and before he had the chance to do anything, she tripped him down to the floor.

"Ouch... What was that for?", he whined.

"What, 'Aria' mad?", she replied, smirking.

"Stupid name puns...", he muttered as he sat, dusting himself out.


	12. Battle of the Bands! Part 3

**Hey guys! :) My break is finally over and I can get back to writing! (crowd cheers) Anyway, this is another part of the Battle of the Bands, right before the finals. Wait, so that means the story is nearly at its end... In any case, enjoy the third part of the Battle of the Bands!**

**Update (March 10): Did a little update on each chapter so POV switches are easier to spot (not to get confused)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 11**  
**Battle of the Bands! Part 3**

**(Normal POV)**

"_... I got tricks up my sleeve!_", sang Trixie as she played her guitar. "_See me dominate, 'cause I'm powerful and grea-ea-eat!_" The students cheered as Celestia and Luna clapped excitedly.

"Hahaha! Fantastic!", complimented Celestia.

"I admit she was good", confessed Cobalt as Trixie went off the stage along with her band mates.

"Hmph, we're still better than them", bragged Aria, her hands behind her head.

"You seem happier than usual", noted Cobalt. "Any reason why?"

"I got the satisfaction of knocking you to the floor.", she replied, smirking.

"Of course, why didn't I think of that?", deadpanned the male siren.

"Next up, the Rainbooms", announced Celestia.

A few moments later, Pinkie started banging on the drums as the spotlight went on upon the Rainbooms one by one, finishing with Rainbow as she ran onto the stage.

Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!

**Rainbow Dash:** Awesome as I wanna be

Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!

**Rainbow Dash:** Awesome as I wanna be

First you see me riding on a sonic boom

Got my guitar shreddin' up the latest tune

There is nothing you can do to beat me

I'm so good that you can't defeat me

**Rainbooms:** Yeah, I'm awesome, take caution

Watch out for me, I'm awesome as I wanna be

(Yeah!) I'm awesome, take caution

Watch out for me, I'm awesome as I wanna be

"Pretty catchy", commented Cobalt, nodding his head to the beat.

"I like how Rainbow Dash is doing her best to make only herself look good and not her team as a whole", said Adagio, a sly smirk on her face.

Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!

Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!

Suddenly, Sunset Shimmer leapt onto the stage, tackling Rainbow Dash, knocking her into Twilight, who fell on Rarity's keytar. She fell and then her foot knocked Applejack's bass out of her hands, and it fell into one of Pinkie's drums, ending abruptly the performance. Fluttershy squealed when the lights came back on, dropping her tambourine and running off the stage. Everyone was in shock and Rainbow glared at Sunset. Celestia, with a disappointed look on her face, began to write something on the papers.

"Now _that's_ the bad girl we love to hate", said Flash Sentry, crossing his arms. The crowd then began jeering angrily at her.

"I knew she was still trouble!", shouted Octavia.

"The real Sunset Shimmer is back!", shouted someone, making her feel even worst.

"No...", said Sunset with a sad look. "It isn't like that...", she said as she went off the stage. The Dazzlings grinned evilly after witnessing the performance.

"Best ending ever!", smirked Cobalt. Adagio seemed deep in her thoughts, but she smirked as an idea hit her.

"I feel that the Rainbooms will crack soon", she said. "Come, let's change things a bit.", she said as she motioned the other sirens to come with her.

* * *

**(Adagio's POV)**

I was sure that after this pitiful performance, the Rainbooms were not going to go to the finals. But we need them to take their negative energy, along with their magic, so I've thought of something that might just work...

Me and the other sirens made our way toward Celestia and Luna and began vocalizing. We absolutely needed the Rainbooms to win this round. Once we were done, we returned where we came from.

"The band that will be joining the Dazzlings in tomorrow's finals...", announced Celestia over the microphone. "The Rainbooms!", she exclaimed.

"_What?!_", I heard Trixie shout in shock. Perfect.

"Congratulations, girls", said Celestia as the Rainbooms walked on the stage. "You deserve it."

"Seriously?!", asked Pinkie. "We didn't even finish our...!", Pinkie's sentence was interrupted when Rainbow jabbed her in the arm, trying to keep her quiet.

"See you at tomorrow's big show, Rainbooms", I said as me and the others walked on stage. "We are really looking forward to it", I said before walking away, followed by the others.

"Yeah, well... not as much as we are!", retorked Rainbow. The crowd then started jeering and booing, upset with the results.

"This never should have been you, Rainbooms!", yelled Photo Finish as the other bands continued booing until the Rainbooms exited the gym.

"This is a travesty!", exclaimed Trixie. "A travesty!"

"It really is!", I agreed, putting a hand on Trixie's shoulder. "The Rainbooms don't deserve to be in the finals. Not when your band was so much better in the semis", I added.

"And wanted it so much more", added Aria, standing beside her.

"Alas, this is the way it's going to be", I said with a hand on my head. "Dazzlings vs. Rainbooms", I continued, waving my hand.

"Unless, of course, the Rainbooms don't manage to make it to their set or held up for some reason", suggested Sonata.

"Hmm...", said Trixie sinisterly.


	13. Before the Battle

**Hey guys! :D I'm so sorry that I haven't posted in a while, but I guess school is more important than writing fanfics (unfortunately :( ) Anyway, this chapter is pretty small, but I'll try to get the next one out later today or tomorrow. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 12**  
**Before the Battle**

**(Cobalt's POV)**

Me and the girls went to their apartment not long after the semis. Adagio seemed particularly happy with the way things turned out to be.

"I suppose the Battle of the Bands went the way you wanted it to go?", I asked her, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes", she replied, a sly smile on her face. "And if it continues to go like this, nothing will stand in our way", she said, clenching her fist. "This world will be ours!" Me, Aria and Sonata smirked at her declaration.

"Sure looking forward to this", smirked Aria as she crossed her arms.

"Yeah, me too!", agreed Sonata.

"Wait, are you two actually agreeing on something?!", I asked, half surprised.

"Of course we are!", grinned my blue haired friend, not getting it.

"You two are unbearable...", groaned Aria as she went into her room.

"She's no fun...", pouted Sonata.

"Yeah, I know", I nodded. I then turned toward Adagio. "So, boss, the big day's tomorrow, huh?"

"Yes, it is", responded Adagio, smirking."Tomorrow, we'll finally earn our rightful place.

"I like the sound of that", I said, smirking too. "I just can't believe I'm actually playing a part in all of this...", I mumbled, letting out a small laugh.

"A pretty big part, I might add", declared Adagio. "Your siren magic is powerful, so it will certainly give us the advantage we need for tomorrow.", she added.

"I hope so...", I said. "Anyway, I'll go read a little. You'll call us when diner is ready", I said.

* * *

**(Sonata's POV)**

Not much has happened since we came back to the apartment. We mostly kept to our things, hardly talking with each other. Adagio was cooking, Cobalt read his book on the couch and I played my video game beside him. I haven't seen Aria since she went to her room. I wonder what she's doing...

I was about to pause my game and go to Aria's room to see what she was doing in there but Adagio shouted, interrupting me.

"Dinner's ready!" I then heard the door of Aria's room opening, ruining my chances. We ate simple pastas, but they were still good. After a couple minutes, Cobalt broke the silence.

"Um, should we practice a bit for tomorrow?", he asked.

"Why would we waste our time practicing?", asked back Aria, an eyebrow raised. "We don't even need practice with our powers", she added.

"Good point, I guess", admitted Cobalt. "Just wanted to breake the silence", he chuckled.

"It _is_ annoying not to talk", I agreed.

"But hearing _you_ talk _is_ annoying", remarked Aria, grinning.

"Such a meanie...", I pouted.

"Alright, it's enough, you two", said Adagio, as me and Aria looked away from each other. "Anyway, I think we'll need to go to sleep early", she demanded. "We'll need our full strength in case the Rainbooms try something", she explained. "We never know."

"I guess it makes sense", said Cobalt, finishing his plate. "I'll go read a bit more, then I'll go to sleep. It was good, by the way", he said as he went in the living room where his bed was.

It didn't take very long for me and the others to finish our own plates. I quietly went into my room, and then into my bed. I think that tomorrow is going to be a long day...


	14. Battle of the Bands! Finals!

**There we are everyone... the final part of the Battle of the Bands! Sorry it took a little longer than anticipated, I revamped it a little to add more details. And before you ask... No, it's not the final chapter, but there's only one or two left. Anyway, big thanks to those still reading this story and enjoy the Battle of the Bands finals!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 13**  
**Battle of the Bands! Finals!**

**(Normal POV)**

Morning went pretty fast for the sirens. When they woke up, they had a quick breakfast and they did their thing until lunch. When they finished eating, they went to the outdoor stage, where the finals were going to take part. They hoped to see the Rainbooms there and see if they had a plan to stop them. Like they thought, the Rainbooms were practicing, but Trixie and her band were also there.

"What are you doing here, Trixie?", asked Rainbow Dash. "Pretty sure the losers are supposed to be up there in the cheap seats"

"The Great and Powerful Trixie is the most talented girl at Canterlot High", stated Trixie. "It is I who deserve to be in the finals!", she said. "And I will not...", she started, snapping her fingers. "... be denied!", she finished. As she said that, one of her band mates pulled a large lever on the stage, opening a trap door under the Rainbooms' feet, making them fall under the stage. "See you never!", laughed Trixie as the trap door closed itself.

"Told you someone would give them a shove", chuckled Adagio, recalling what she said the day before.

"She didn't shove them", noted Sonata. "She pulled a lever", she said, making Adagio and Cobalt to slap themselves in agony while Aria groaned.

"Go back to sleep, Sonata...", the latter said.

* * *

**(Cobalt's POV)**

**Later, at night...**

Me and the girls waited near the stage for Trixie's band to finish their song. Being out of commission, the Rainbooms got replaced by Trixie's group. We also wore different outfits, this being a 'special' occasion and all. I wore a bluish-grey suit that my mom bought me for the Fall Formal, earlier this year, with a black tie, my pendant still apparent. I also had a different fedora, this one being also bluish-grey along with a black band, to fit with the rest of the suit.

My thoughts were interrupted by fireworks wenting off after Trixie's performance, making the crowd cheer in awe.

"Try to top _that_!", gloated Trixie to us as she and her band mates walked offstage.

"Oh, gosh! I don't know if we can!", sarcastically exclaimed Adagio. We then began to laugh at how ridiculous it was to think that Trixie could actually beat us. I then noticed something coming from below the stage.

"Hey, boss. It seems your plan worked", I said, smirking, while pointing toward the bluish green smoke, which was without a doubt the Rainbooms' negative energy. 'So they started arguing after all', I thought. The other sirens grinned sinisterly seeing that our leader's plan has worked. The music then started, and we took the stage, vocalizing. At the same time, we absorbed the powerful negative energy that was on the stage. After some moments of vocalizing, Adagio started the song...

* * *

**(Normal POV)**

**Adagio:** Welcome to the show

We're here to let you know

**Cobalt:** Our time is now

Your time is running out

Dazzlings: Feel the wave of sound

As it crashes down!

You can't turn away

We'll make you wanna stay-ay!

The pulsing energy from the song made the crowd's eyes all shrink as everyone were caught in its trance. Furthermore, the energy from the Dazzlings' pendants was released, forming their pony ears, ponytails, and fin-like wings on their back.

**Dazzlings:** We will be adored!

Tell us that you want us

We won't be ignored!

It's time for our reward!

Now you need us

Come and heed us

Nothing can stop us now!

The sirens were about to continue the song, but they got interrupted by another song.

Oh-oh, oh-oh-oh

I've got the music in me

Oh-oh, oh-oh-oh

The sirens cringed as they heard the sound. Aria then pointed to the hill behind the stands, revealing that the Rainbooms were there, performing their counter-spell.

_'What!'_, thought Adagio, frustrated. _'How did they escape?!'_

**Twilight Sparkle:** Don't need to hear a crowd

Cheering out my name

I didn't come here seeking

Infamy or fame!

**Rainbooms:** The one and only thing

That I am here to bring

Is music, is the music

Is the music in my soul

Gonna break out (Out!)

Set myself free, yeah

Let it all go (Go!)

Just let it be, yeah!

Find the music in your heart

Let the music make you start

To set yourself apart!

The Rainbooms had all transformed in their pony form, each sporting pony ears, ponytails with streaks of colors in them. Twilight, Rainbow and Fluttershy also sported wings. They floated in the air as the crowd seemed to have snapped out of the Dazzlings' spell.

"So the Rainbooms want to turn this into a _real_ Battle of the Bands?", asked Adagio. "Then let's battle!"

**Dazzlings:** What we have in store

All we want and more

We will break on through

Now it's time to finish you!

The crowd fell into the Dazzlings' spell again, as the sirens' eyes turned bright red. Their pendant then released a form of energy, which morphed into their true siren form. Adagio's was yellow, Aria's was purple, Sonata's was blue and Cobalt's was grey.

The siren spirits then launched themselves at the Rainbooms. Vinyl Scratch, who was with them, turned up the volume of her DJ set, allowing Pinkie to do a drum solo. It created a pulse of energy, blowing the siren spirits away for a moment. Rarity then played her keytar, creating a storm of diamond-like projectiles to knock away Aria's spirit. Fluttershy did the same with her tambourine, creating a burst of magical butterflies, hitting Sonata's spirit. Cobalt's spirit also got knocked away by apple-like projectiles shot from Applejack's bass. Twilight followed by shooting bright stars at Adagio's spirit, but she countered with a sonic scream, pushing the attack away.

The three other sirens joined with Adagio's spirit and each shot a sonic scream toward the Rainbooms. The force of the blast knocked them all away, with Twilight losing grip on her microphone, rolling right off to Sunset Shimmer. The four sirens grinned in victory as Sunset nervously picked up the microphone.

"Sunset Shimmer", said Twilight. "we need you!" Sunset bit her lip in nervousness, but swallowed her pride and walked toward the Rainbooms. She then removed her leather jacket, revealing a hot pink top held by a black ring. Vinyl then made a drum beat on her console as Sunset began to sing.

**Sunset:** You're never gonna bring me down

You're never gonna break this part of me

My friends are here to bring me 'round

Not singing just for popularity

Sunset had lifted Twilight up as the sirens's spirits went after them

**Sunset &amp; Twilight:** We're here to let you know

That we won't let it go

Rainbooms: Our music is a bomb and it's about to blow

Sunset &amp; Twilight: And you can try to fight

But we have got the light of friendship on our side!

**Rainbooms:** Got the music in our hearts

We're here to blow this thing apart!

Sunset and Twilight then shot a burst of magic, snapping everyone of the Dazzlings' spell, along with turning the sirens' eyes to normal.

**Rainbooms:** And together, we will never

Be afraid of the dark

Here to sing our song out loud

Get you dancing with the crowd

As the music of our friendship

Survives

Survives!

Sunset transformed as well into her pony form, having gained ears, a ponytail and a red and yellow sun marking on her skirt. The Rainbooms, along with Sunset, then began floating in their magical auras.

**Everyone (except the Dazzlings):** Got the music in our hearts

We're here to blow this thing apart

And together, we will never

Be afraid of the dark

A magical burst went into the sky, creating a sphere of magic with wings sprouting out of it.

**Everyone (except the Dazzlings):** Here to sing our song out loud

Get you dancing with the crowd

As the music of our friendship

Survives

Survives!

SURVIVES!

The sphere of magic, which has formed into a glowing, light blue alicorn, then launched a powerful magic rainbow beam at the Dazzlings, easily destroying the sirens' astral projections. The sirens themselves were caught into the blast, shattering their pendants.

Adagio, after having recovered from the blast, took her pendant's pieces as she and the other two girls attempted to sing again.

"_We will be adored_", they tried to sing, but their voices were horribly off-key. "_Tell us that you want us! We won't be ignored! It's time for our reward..._", the girls continued, but were interrupted by the crowd booing at them, throwing various foods and objects onto the stage.

"Um, girls. I think we should go...", said Cobalt as he grabbed Sonata's shoulder. Adagio nodded and the sirens quickly ran away from the stage as fast as they could.


	15. What now?

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long updates and short chapters, I don't really have any control over that :( This is the last chapter of this story, but don't worry, I'll make a sequel :P (surprise, surprise) In any case, enjoy the last chapter of The Dazzlings Recruit!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 14**  
**What now?**

**(Normal POV)**

The sirens quickly returned to their apartment. Food was all over their clothes and the look on their faces was, least to say, angry.

"Well... that went well..", said Cobalt as he removed in disgust a piece of tomato from his fedora. "Guess that one's for the trash...", he mumbled.

"Of course it went well!", snapped Adagio, boiling with rage. "We were about to win, but then the Rainbooms came and defeated us, humiliated us-"

"And threw food at us!", finished Sonata. "Ew... I don't even know what that is...", she added, pointing to an unidentified substance on her dress.

"Who cares about what's on your dress, Sonata?!", angrily asked Aria. "We too have trash on our clothes and you don't see us whining over it!"

"All right, girls, it's enough!", I interrupted. "Look, I know we're all angry that it didn't go the way we planned, but fighting won't solve anything. So I propose we each take a shower, wear clean clothes and calmly discuss about what to do next. Alright?"

"Yeah, yeah, sure", said Aria as she headed toward the bathroom.

"I guess you're right", admitted Adagio. She then sat on the couch and crossed her arms, waiting for Aria to finish.

_'Whew...', thought Cobalt, sighing. 'Even when Glass and Video aren't around, I'm the one who settles fights...'_

* * *

**(Cobalt's POV)**

An hour passed, and we were all cleaned up. I wore my usual outfit consisting of a short-sleeved, dark grey jacket, blue jeans, a dark raspberry T-shirt and black wristbands. However, the girls didn't have their brilliant and noticeable outfits; they wore only jeans, sneakers, and hoodies.

"What's with the new look?", I asked, raising an eyebrow. When I said that, Aria looked at me as if I was an idiot or something.

"Why would we need those clothes now?", she asked back. "I'm pretty sure that if we walk around with our other clothes, we'll get spotted pretty easily", she said. She did make a point. It was almost certain that somebody would search for us for what we did.

"Good point, I guess...", I agreed. "Um, do you happen to have another set?", I asked. I'll need different clothes if I don't want to get caught. I _was_ with the girls after all...

"As a matter of fact, I do!", said Sonata, who looked happier than the others. She went into her room, and returned some moments later with a similar hoodie. "You'd better take off your hat too.", she said, somewhat sadly. "There's not a lot of people who wear hats in town."

"The world is against me...", I complained, taking off my fedora, showing my black hair.

"At least you still have something to do with your life.", said Adagio. I looked at her with some confusion. She sighed, then continued. "For thousands of years, we sirens sought adoration. Our purpose in life was being adored, and we had all the time we needed to achieve our goal.", she explained. "Even when we got banished here, we were still able to use our magic. But now...", she sighed sadly. "... we don't have anything..."

"Oh, I see...", I said sympathetically. I had my parents, somebody to see if something happens while they do not. I thought about it for a bit before a small smile formed on my face. "But you still have each other, right? _I'm_ also here if you need anything.", I said. Adagio's frown soon became a smile when I said that and she looked at me. Not as a chief or a leader, but as a friend.

"Thank you, Cobalt.", she said, traces of her small depression disappeared.

"No problem.", I replied. I then looked at the clock. 9:15. "I say we go to bed now", I said. "I'm afraid we still need to figure out what we'll be doing now. And honestly, after what happened, I don't feel like going home yet..."

"All right", agreed Adagio. "We'll figure this out tomorrow. Good night.", she said before getting up and going to her room.

"Yeah, good night.", said Aria as she also went to her room.

"Good night, Coby.", said Sonata, giving me a small, friendly hug.

"Good night, girls.", I smiled. "See you tomorrow." I saw each of my friends go in their respective rooms and I couldn't help but to think:

_'What now?'_

* * *

**Thank you to everyone that read this story so far, it's really appreciated! :) So as a 'reward' for following the story since I posted it, I'll hold a little Q&amp;A right here, right now!**

**You can ask any of the main characters of this story, which are Adagio, Aria, Sonata and Cobalt, any questions you want! Isn't it amazing! :D You can post your question in the review section and when I'll have enough questions, I'll post the questions and the answers in the next chapter. Thank you again! ;) Peace out.**


	16. Q and A Answers!

**Hello everyone! :D So there it it, the last chapter of this fanfiction! Actually, it's just the main characters answering the questions you asked. Honestly, I hoped I would have got more questions, but I'm perfectly fine with it xD Anyway, onto the answers!**

**(P.S. Sorry it took that long. I wanted to wait if I could have more questions x3)**

* * *

**Cobalt, what will happen now since you and the Dazzlings lost your pendants?:**

**Cobalt: **Honestly, I don't really know... What's for sure is that I'll stay at the girls' apartment for a while. I don't think it would be a good idea to roam in town.

**Cobalt, before the Fall Formal did Sunset Shimmer do anything mean to you? If so, did you want revenge by joining The Dazzlings?:**

**Cobalt: **Okay, I may sound like a real bad guys saying this, but Sunset doesn't have anything to do with this. She WAS mean, but she wasn't any meaner to me than to anyone else. If someone is to blame, I'll say Video Shot and Glass Check. They just made my life boring as hell, not to mention the constant arguing... But I guess Aria and Sonata kinda replace them on that...

**Aria: **I heard that, you know!?

**To the three original sirens:**

** How old are you?:**

**Adagio:** Hmm, that's a good question. We lived for so long, we actually don't remember our exact age. I may not give any precise number, but I'll say a few thousand years.

**Cobalt: **Geez, that's long...

**How long have you been in the human universe?:**

**Sonata: **A few hundred years, maybe? I dunno, I just remember that people used to wear really weird clothes.

**Cobalt: **Sounds like the Renaissance to me... God, you girls were around for quite long.

**Aria: **I'll say.

**What's the strangest thing that happened to each of you in your time here?:**

**Sonata: **I remember when we first came here that I thought I was still an aquatic creature. So I... heheh... you know... went underwater for a long time...

**Aria: **She almost drowned! It was priceless! But Dagi just HAD to go pick her up.

**Adagio: **Hmph, how about you tell us your first experience with technology, Aria?

**Aria: **Ugh... fine. It was when those steam machines or whatever they're called were made. I found one and... my hair got stuck in the gears when I was examining how it worked... Happy, now?

**Adagio:** She was stuck for hours. Heh, she got free when the machine stopped, which was a few hours after her hair got stuck.

**Aria: **Why don't YOU tell us your experience, Adagio?

**Adagio: **With pleasure. Unlike you two, it wasn't an 'epic fail' like kids call that these days. It was a few years ago, I walked through an alleyway and random thugs came to rob me or something, I don't care what they wanted.

**Cobalt: **And?

**Adagio: **Heh, let's just say that I learned that day that the tougher they look, the higher pitched their screams are when in pain.

**Cobalt: **...Too much detail...

**Is Cobalt's mom gonna know about the whole siren thing?:**

**Cobalt: **...Oh crap, I'm screwed...

* * *

**Again, thanks to everyone who supported this story and for taking the time to read it, really appreciated :) As for the sequel... I'm working on it when I can, which is when school isn't torturing me... *sigh***

**Anyway, for those who stayed this far, I have a little announcement! I have a new story underway, and no, it isn't the sequel. The only thing I'll say for now is that it's gonna be a good old Human in Equestria story :P**

**Thanks again for reading :D Until next time!**


End file.
